Conventional seasoning liquids such as soy sauces, sweet sakes (mirin), cooking sakes, broths have been produced mainly by use of foodstuffs. In addition, the brown rice cooking natural seasoning liquid disclosed in JP 2011-254808 A (PTL 2) is produced by use of not only foodstuffs but also shell powder, fine particles of crusts, and/or fine particles of fish bones. However, due to the progress of global environmental pollution nowadays, the demand rather than the supply of the marine organisms and farm products used as the starting materials has increased, leading to scarcity of the starting materials and resulting in a substantial rise in the materials cost of the seasoning liquids and brown rice cooking seasoning liquids. For this reason, while on one hand there are seasoning liquids according to an orientation towards real things in regard of raw material and preparation method, on the other hand many inexpensive seasoning liquids containing many food additives which are questioned about safety for the human body are appearing on the market.
Conventionally, means for improving blood circulation have included pocket warmers, hot-water bottles or bags, poultices, ointments, and internal medicines. However, they differ in use conditions, may need a specialist's diagnosis, and need substantial costs, and few of them are effective for the whole part of the human body. Although the pocket warmer and hot-water bottle or bag disclosed in JP 2013-103126 A (PTL 3) are effective, they are large in volume and bulky to use.
There are innumerable cosmetics and many of them are additive-free cosmetics. However, there are few cosmetics that are tasteless, odorless, non-colored, high in penetrating property, and capable of conditioning the skin.
Besides, a liquid capable of reducing harmful effects of electromagnetic waves and/or radioactive rays has not yet been on the market at present.
There are few tooth powders, liquid dentifrices, or gargles that are produced from only natural materials, and there is found no agent that removes dental plaque, fur on tongue and/or various bacteria on the throat so securely as the agent of the present invention.
Further, in the case of spraying a leaf surface spraying agent or a fertilizer onto plants, generally, no effect can be expected unless the leaf surface spraying agent or fertilizer is sprayed onto leaf surfaces or near-root portions of the crops, and it has been beyond expectation to supply such an agent to a near-root portion of the trunk.